Ghost Town
by ShadowTrinity
Summary: Shiny Toy Guns song! Soul thinks Maka is hiding something from him. While he and the guys are hanging they end up at a club where the girls are having a bit too much fun. Maka then surprised Soul with a talent he never knew she had. Will this prompt one of them to finally confess to each other? What will happen once they get home? SoulxMaka, KidxLiz, BlackStarxTsubaki. LEMON


"Bye, Soul! Don't wait up!" Maka said as she dashed through the front door, coat billowing behind her.

"Wait, where-" Soul was cut off by the slam of the door. He sighed and narrowed his eyes at where his meister was just running. This wasn't the first time she's gone out without him, but lately he had felt like she was hiding something. Every Friday she supposedly went out with the "girls" but lately she's been getting home in the very early hours of the next day. Soul thought that it was totally uncool she seemed to be having more fun than him. She even seemed happier. He didn't want to admit to himself that maybe Maka had found someone and was secretly going to meet him. No, no way, he thought. All the girls go out, she wouldn't ditch them…..but maybe they were in on it? Whatever, he thought; it's so uncool to even think that. It wasn't like they were together or anything. She could do whatever she wanted. He grumbled to himself as he called the guys to see if they wanted to hang out _again_, since he didn't feel like another night of overthinking about his meister.

"Maka, you look HOT!" Liz shouted as Maka made it up Death the Kid's mansion to see the girls. Kid had already left to meet up with Black Star a while ago. Maka smiled, took off her coat and spun around proud of her outfit. She was wearing dark, skin tight skinny jeans tucked into her leather knee-high boots that made her legs look miles long. Her shirt was a dark green, silk top with black leather, triangular studs on her shoulders and the back was ripped to show her lacy, black bra. Granted her chest hadn't matured really at all as she grew older, and she didn't really need a bra but, she liked the laciness and her 23-year-old self learned to not give a fuck and have fun with what she had. She topped it off with a cropped, Soul drool-worthy leather jacket. She had long ago gotten rid of her signature pigtails and now her dirty blond hair fell is slight curls down to the middle of her back. She still wasn't much for make up ("Taking it off is not worth the hassle, Liz!") so she only had some mascara and eye shadow that combined with her shirt made her eyes really stand out.

"I am so proud!" Liz said as she sniffed and pretended to wipe away a tear. Liz was wearing a dangerously short red dress that emphasized all her….assets. Her cleavage was practically popping out of the sweetheart neckline, and the necklace she was wearing disappeared within its depths. She had on 6-inch stiletto heels and her hair was in some fancy up do she let Patty do. She decided to be simple with her makeup since she planned on dancing the night away, and nothing was more disgusting than having your makeup run down your sweaty face and ending up looking like a clown.

"Really, Maka, you look great. Are you nervous?" Tsubaki said as she was grabbing everyone's coats and handing them out. Tsubaki was wearing an electric blue dress that looked almost exactly like Liz's dress but it had a few touches of black lace along the bust and around the waste. Liz, however, convinced her to do smoky-eyed makeup and forced her hair out of its usual ponytail. It was now half up, with her side bangs hanging down the front of her face. She convinced Liz to let her wear black flats since she was already the tallest one of the group.

"Thanks, guys! And I always am, but once I get on there I lose myself and I'm not nervous anymore. Where's Patty?" Maka said just as Patty came through a door and threw herself at Maka laughing wildly. Patty was wearing a black leather skirt with a sparkly pink top and knee-high stilettos. She didn't have any makeup since Liz couldn't make her sit still but she still looked fantastic. Her short hair was straightened and spiked out a bit from the sides and she had added in some pink highlights.

"Let's GOOOOOO!" Patty screamed and bounced outside happily. The girls just shook their heads and smiling went after her, ready for their fun night.

"YOUR GOD IS BORED OUT OF HIS MIND! LET'S GO DO SOMETHING!" BlackStar said as he and his two best friends reclined on the couch in his living room.

"Why must you always yell?" Kid said as he rubbed his temples.

"BECAUSE EVERYONE NEEDS TO HEAR WHAT THEIR GOD IS SAYING!"

Soul's eyebrow twitched and he couldn't stop himself from punching BlackStar in his big mouth. "Shut up, man! I don't know how Tsubaki deals with you!" He said as BlackStar picked himself up off the floor and narrowed his eyes at Soul.

"What's got your panties in a bunch, Soul? You look more pathetic than usual."

"Har, har." Soul grimaced

"He does have a point, Soul. What's up?" Kid said as he rearranged the coasters they used for their beers on the table in a symmetrical way. "Lately, you've seemed on edge."

Soul harshly blew out his breath and shrugged, not saying anything. His predicament was definitely uncool and they'd just laugh at him.

"I bet it has something to do with Maka." BlackStar insightfully commented.

Soul whipped his head around and narrowed his eyes saying, "Why would you think that?"

Both of his friends pointedly raised their eyebrows at his behavior. He sighed and finally admitted, "Ok, _maybe_ it's about Maka."

"Well what about her?" Kidd asked

"I bet it's because she's gotten super sexy." BlackStar said unaware of dark aura starting to emanate from Soul.

"Hmmm, I agree and she's been fighting amazingly lately. Maybe she's been getting more partner offers. Can't stop them all now that you're a Death Scythe and can't be with her 24/7 huh?" Kid smirked evilly.

Soul narrowed his eyes at his two _supposedly _best friends. He hadn't even thought about other weapons that might ask her to become their meister now that he wasn't officially hers anymore. Soul gulped. What if that's what's going on. What if she got a new weapon and she was secretly meeting up with him and didn't want to tell him. What if this new weapon was more than a weapon?

_I'm going to completely lose her_ Soul thought.

Kid and BlackStar watched him as these thoughts went through his head. They shared a glance both knowing what he was probably thinking. Then Kid said, "We're just messing with you, Soul. You know Maka wouldn't get a new partner."

"Dude, when are you going to tell her you love her? It's been _years._ She and the girls go out every weekend, someone might ask her out, or already did. You think you can just wait forever? Even Maka will stop waiting, and probably soon." BlackStar said, uncharacteristically quiet.

Soul put his head down and grabbed his hair. He knew BlackStar was right. Hell, they've known how he's felt about his meister for at least 5 years. He even thought Liz, Patty and Tsubaki might know.

"I just…what if she doesn't feel the same. Maka is so important to me, you guys know this. I just don't wanna mess it up."

"Dude, you're so stupid" BlackStar said "MAN UP AND TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL SO WE CAN STOP HAVING YOUR PITY PARTIES!"

"What he means is you might be surprised." Kid said wisely as he rolled his eyes at BlackStar.

Soul scoffed and said "Easy for both of you to say. You have Liz and BlackStar has Tsubaki."

"Uh, how do you think we got them genius?! We weren't cowards!" BlackStar yelled as he tried to get Soul to see that it wasn't that hard. (In fairness, BlackStar was never one to get nervous or think failure was an option. It was actually pretty easy to get Tsubaki to go out with him)

Soul rolled his eyes and got up, "Come on let's go out and drink. I want to forget about this conversation."

"FINALLY! SOMETHING YOUR GOD AGREES WITH!" BlackStar whooped and ran to change out of his sweatpants. Since Soul and Kid didn't feel like going home they were going to go out in what they were already wearing. Kid was dressed in his suit as always. Only now, he left the jacket unbuttoned and got rid of his shinigami tie. He also filled it out more since getting older and acquiring new muscles which his girlfriend was always one to appreciate and point out.

Soul was in black fitted jeans, white t-shirt, and his leather jacket. He had grown to over 6 feet and now was taller than his two other friends, although not by much. Soul was 6' 1" Kid was 6 feet even ("I must be symmetrical in everything!") and BlackStar always the shorter one was 5" 11".

The latter came back after a couple minutes in clean dark jeans, a white tank that showed off his muscles and a gray blazer. Once they made sure they had their wallets and keys they headed out to the streets of Death City.

"So where should we go?" Soul asked as they walked down the street. They all decided to leave their modes of transportation just in case they got drunk.

"We should check out that bar/club 'Ignite' heard it's awesome." Kid suggested

"Isn't that where the girls— (Kid elbowed BlackStar in the stomach behind Soul's back, shaking his head)

"uh—the girls dance on the tables?" BlackStar answered weakly. Soul looked back at him and said "When did that ever stop you?"

BlackStar looked at him and grinned evilly "YOU'RE RIGHT, SOUL! LET'S HURRY UP AND GET THERE! I'M SURE WE ARE ALL GOING TO HAVE SUCH A GREAT TIME, BECAUSE YOUR GOD SAYS SO!"

Kid smirks and they all walk into Ignite, none of them expecting what they were going to see.

By the time the boys got into Ignite it was in full swing. The bar was packed. The dance floor was packed and there were hundreds of different colored lights lighting up the place. There was a stage but it seemed the DJ was playing music for now. BlackStar and Kid were looking around while Soul was just trying to get to the bar for a drink. They all stuck together and finally pushed their way to the front to order some shots. However, when they reached the bar they saw why it was so crowded. Soul and BlackStar both got a shocked look on their faces but Kid looked livid. On top of the bar, lying down were Liz and Patty. On guy was doing a body shot off of Patty and the crowd was cheering while the girls were laughing and squealing. Another guy was really close to Liz and had his hand on her thigh. Kid pushed his way through the crowd and put his hand on the man who was touching Liz. The man grew still and with a terrified look on his face, looked over his shoulder to see Kid covered in what seemed to be a black shadow. You couldn't even see his eyes. The man gulped and ran away. Liz pouted, got up and said

"Kiiiiiid! I was only having some fun and now you scared him away!" Liz was obviously past drunk. Her hair was coming out of her up do and her eyes were glassy.

"Dammit, Liz, is this what you do when you girls go out?! Let other guys lick and touch their way up your body?!" Kid was mad and hurt. He trusted his girlfriend but if this happened all the time, he didn't know how he would handle it. Liz put her hands on his face so he would look at her.

"Kid, we were just having some fun! It's not like I took off my dress for a body shot! Patty and I are just hustling these idiots!" She said as she reached into her purse and pulled out a big wad of cash. Patty got up and stood next to her sister, smiling. "Yea, Kid, we are just having fun. Liz never lets them get further than a hand on her leg or arm. I do the body shots because it is way more fun!" She finished giggling as she finds another guy to buy her a drink.

"We can handle ourselves, Kid! Don't you trust me?" Liz said challengingly to her boyfriend looking less drunk and a little mad.

"Of course I trust you! I just don't like other people touching what's mine!" Kid said glaring at her. Liz smirked and took his hand, pulling him closer. "Then show them what they can't have" she whispered. He looked shocked for a second then smiled. "You did this on purpose. You knew we were going to come. You love making me jealous don't you?" Liz smirked and pulled in Kid for a heated kiss.

"Uh sorry to interrupt your foreplay but where's Tsubaki?" BlackStar asked with a bit of disgust on his face.

"And Maka?" Soul asked as well, looking around. He didn't expect the girls to be here but now that he knew they were here, and he saw what Liz was doing, he wanted to see what trouble Maka might have gotten herself into. He didn't want to even imagine some asshole touching her, but considering how it looked, he might have to kick some ass tonight.

Liz and Kid broke away from each other and Liz said "Tsubaki is on the dance floor and Maka is probably back stage."

While BlackStar looked for his girlfriend, Soul asked "Why is Maka backstage?" Usually members of the band or workers were back stage. Or, he thought, groupies. He gulped. No, Maka wasn't like that.

"You'll see." Liz smirked as Kid and Soul looked at her confused. BlackStar came back with Tsubaki trailing behind him, looking a little agitated.

"Goodness sake, BlackStar, we were just dancing!"

"THAT WASN'T DANCING, THAT WAS GRINDING! THAT WAS SEX WITH CLOTHES ON!" He looked just as mad as Kid was a few minutes ago.

Tsubaki rolled her eyes and said "Oh, so you can go out and dance with other girls and have them hang all over you but I can't dance and have fun?" The others were watching, their heads moving back and forth like watching tennis, as BlackStar narrowed his eyes and said "I don't get turned on by them! That guy was ready to strip you down and fuck you on the dance floor!" He yelled pointing towards the mass of dancers.

"Because I'd let him do that, right?!" Tsubaki yelled back, upset that he was being a hypocrite and not trusting her. Both were breathing hard and staring at each other. BlackStar's eyes softened and he said "Please, I can't even think about someone else touching you, Tsubaki. I'll go crazy." Tsubaki sighed and touched his arm, "You think I can?" BlackStar kissed her lightly and said "I'm sorry."

He turned around and said "Sorry, guys! I'm not letting Tsubaki come out alone ever again and I'm not going out without her either. She's too beautiful and nice for her own good" He said as he pulled in his girlfriend, who was smiling slightly yet still rolled her eyes.

"Yea, I'd feel better too if we all just go out together from now on" Kid said as he looked at Liz. She and Tsubaki exchanged smug smiles and nodded to the group.

"This is all puppies and rainbows but where the hell is Maka!" Soul did not like the fact that he still hadn't seen Maka. And seeing his friends in their relationships didn't help either.

"I told you she's backstage. She should be coming out any minute actually." As Liz finished saying this the DJ music stopped and the lights dimmed. Everyone started screaming, even Liz, Patty and Tsubaki.

"What's going on?" Kid asked.

"The band is coming out!" Patty squealed as she jumped up and down. The crowd got closer to the stage and the band members came out to each of their instruments. You couldn't really see them since the lights weren't on the stage. The girls got on the bar and started screaming really loud. It seems like they do this a lot since the bartender just smiled and shook his head. Then the music started.

First there was a howl, then the song started with a long "ooooooooooOoooooooooooh" and then the guitars and drums started playing. The crowd obviously knew this song and when all the instruments joined together and the band started singing "OH OH OH OH! OH OH OH OH OH!" the crowd sang too. Then Soul heard and saw something that made his mouth drop.

The lights turned back on and were pulsating with the shifts in tempo when Maka started to sing with her guitar slung on her back and only the drums pounding into the air:

_Everyone living in ghost town _

_Everyone buried in waste land _

_We dont want to _

_We dont have to be like that, Living in ghost town _

_All the boys shout it out loud now _(Here the guys in the club screamed louder)

_All the girls scream it out louder _(Here Tsubaki, Patty, Liz and every other girl in the club screamed louder)

_We dont want to _

_We dont have to live like that _

_Oooooooh oooooohhhhhhhh_

Maka went closer to the end of the stage and sang even louder into the mike. Soul was mesmerized. She was OWNING the stage. Her voice was so awesome. Why hadn't he ever heard her sing?

_Hold me back you know were never gonna back down _

_Hold me back you know were never gonna back down!_

As she sang that last "down" she shook her head all crazy and screeched it into the mike. She then jumped and swung her guitar around to play it with the other instruments that now joined the drums. The other guitarist who Soul realized now was male started singing the next part,

_Were dead in this ghost town _

_You better let go so let go of me _

_Were dead in this ghost town _

_You better let go so let go let go of me _

_Oh oh oh oh oh _(the crowd sang this part, and Soul found himself joining. Who knew his meister was so cool!)

_Oh oh oh oh oh, let go let go of me _

_Oh oh oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh oh, let go let go of me_

Maka swung the guitar again and started repeating the first verse. Soul could not keep his eyes off of her. She looked gorgeous and so confident. Honestly, watching her on stage, looking sexy, oozing confidence, and playing the guitar expertly was really, _really_ turning Soul on.

_Everyone living in ghost town _

_Everyone buried in waste land _

_We dont want to _

_We dont have to be like that _

_Living in ghost town _

_All the boys shout it out loud now _

_All the girls scream it out louder _

_We dont want to _

_We dont have to live like that _

_Oooooooh _

_Hold me back you know were never gonna back down _

_Hold me back you know were never gonna back down_

As Maka screamed this part she looked over to her friends and saw Soul. When they made eye contact she winked and Soul knew he definitely loved her and would have to confess to her tonight. There is no way he was going to let any of these drooling losers think they had a chance with his girl. That's right, _his girl dammit!_

_Were dead in this ghost town _

_You better let go so let go of me _

_Were dead in this ghost town _

_You better let go so let go let go of me _

_Oh oh oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh oh, let go let go of me _

_Oh oh oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh oh, let go let go of me_

Soul growled when he saw Maka go to the male guitarist and start dancing by him, swinging her hair back and forth while he sang his part. The asshole smirked towards her too. _Ugh I'm going to kill him _Soul thought, overwhelmed with jealously.

"Dude, Maka is fucking awesome!" BlackStar said as he whooped and shouted "GO MAKA! WORK IT GIRL!" Maka seemed to hear him because she laughed. The whole group was dancing and shouting for Maka. She was seriously amazing. Then Maka sang a little slower and it really showed how high her voice could go.

_It's nearly over, the last train is here_

_And it's leaving behind those here_

_These are the bad lands, the worst place to fear_

_Making place for the ones we left here_

_They're calling, calling to say goodbye_

As the male singer shouted "NOW!" Maka jumped while playing her guitar. Liz screamed so loud you could hear her over the band.

_Were dead in this ghost town _

_You better let go so let go of me _

_Were dead in this ghost town _

_You better let go so let go let go of me _

_Were dead in this ghost town _

_You better let go so let go of me _

_Were dead in this ghost town _

_You better let go so let go let go of me _

_Oh oh oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh oh, let go let go of me _

_Oh oh oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh oh, let go let go of me_

The song abruptly ended and the cheers were deafening. Everyone, including Soul, were smiling and cheering wanting to hear more. Maka beamed and the band played a few more songs before their set ended. Soul and the boys were again impressed when during one of the songs, Maka busted out a wicked solo. Soul could not be any harder. Instead of going backstage, Maka left her guitar and dropped right into the crowd. She made her way towards the group slowly as she was bombarded by fans. Once she finally made it to them she ran and hugged Soul.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"We decided to go out drinking and ended up here. You were amazing, Maka." Kid said as Soul was still recovering from the fact that his meister willingly jumped into his arms.

"SERIOUSLY, MAKA, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU COULD DO THAT?!" BlackStar shouted, excited to have more people look at him since Maka was there.

Maka shrugged and blushed a bit. She shivered when Soul whispered in her ear, "You were very cool, Maka." She smiled wider and pushed herself back into Soul. He hesitantly put his arms around her shoulders and held her close. She interlocked their hands and Soul couldn't smile wider if he tried. The group decided to leave then since each respective couple wanted to have some _alone time_. Patty decided to stay a little longer, since she had met a nice guy and they were bonding over their love of all things giraffe. Plus, she really didn't want to hear her sister and meister going at it again.

"So this is what you guys do? Go to Ignite and watch Maka play?" Kid asked as they got the girls' coats and started walking down the street.

"Yup!" Liz answered smiling wide.

"When did this start?" Soul asked Maka

She thought for a bit and said "About a year ago I think. The girls and I found the place and once night the DJ was just AWFUL. So a group of us went to complain to the manager and he got frustrated and said 'if any of _you_ know how to play instruments and sing, you can go on stage and leave me alone!' So a handful of us knew how to play and me and Jake knew how to sing so we just formed a band, then and there. They're really great. We get along really well!" Maka said happy to be able to finally talk about this. She really learned to love performing and understood why Soul liked to play his piano so much.

"Jake?" Soul asked not liking the familiarity Maka spoke about him.

"Yea, he's the other lead guitarist and singer. We have fun messing around on stage." She giggled while Soul was grinding his teeth. "His boyfriend gets so mad that he can't touch him when he's onstage so we always mess with him." She laughed.

_Boyfriend? _Soul thought and actually asked out loud.

"Yea, Jake is gay." Maka said looking at Soul weirdly.

"Oh!" Soul said relieved and glared at the others when they sniggered at him. Eventually everyone split up and Soul and Maka went home. They were no longer touching each other and Soul didn't know what he was going to say once they got inside. Maka opened the door and went to the kitchen to get some water while Soul locked the door and plopped himself onto the couch. He kept his eyes closed and debated with himself on how to bring the fact that he wanted to fuck her into next week up. Thinking about her performing made him painfully hard again. _Oh yea, that's great, Maybe you should tell her that you love her and want to be her boyfriend first, before you think with your dick, dumbass. _

As Soul sat on the couch Maka came back and stared at him from the doorway. _I should just ask him already. It's only been about 5 years you've been in love with the guy, Maka, how hard can it be to ask if he wanted to go out? Or better yet, stay in and fuck her side ways. _Maka shook her head at her thoughts and decided she needed to get laid and there was only one guy she felt like doing that with. She wondered if Soul would freak out knowing that she wasn't a virgin. _Yea, that was a great night_ she thought sarcastically. That night was one mistake after another in her futile attempt to forget about Soul. She quietly sighed and decided it was now or never. She went to where Soul was still sitting with his eyes closed and straddled his lap.

Soul's eyes popped open as he felt Maka settle on his lap. He gulped and prayed she couldn't feel a certain problem he was having, but considering he could feel her heat through his jeans, he knew she could feel him. Maka smirked and wiggled a bit, biting her lip to keep from moaning. He felt so good and _big_. Soul put his hands on her waste and waited until Maka said something, he'd be damned if he ended whatever was going on.

"Ne, Soul? Do you ever really, really want to do something but you're terrified of what might happen?" Maka asked as her olive green eyes met his ruby reds.

Soul cleared his throat and said "Yea, all the time."

"What are you scared of, Soul?"

"Messing up this amazing relationship I have with the only person that really matters to me. You?"

"Me too" She whispered.

Soul decided to just jump and tell her how he felt and if she didn't feel the same he would just forget it and they could go back to their friendship no matter how bad it hurt. So he whispered "I love you, Maka."

Maka's eyes went wide and she held her breath waiting to see if he was joking. But one look at his face and how vulnerable he looked told her that he was serious. She smiled wider than she had all night and grabbed his hair and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Soul was shocked for all of two seconds before he sprang into action. Soul's hands held her close and they battled for dominance with their tongues. Soul couldn't even begin to describe the taste that is Maka. He was in heaven. After years of wanting her and telling himself she'd never feel the same, here they were heavily making out on the couch. He had to have more. He wanted to taste and lick everywhere. He ripped his mouth away from hers and started trailing open mouth kisses down her jaw and neck. Maka was panting and her mind was focusing on only one thing: Soul. Soul and how he tasted. Soul and how he felt. Soul and that he loved her. HER! She then realized she never said it back so she calmed herself down and pulled Soul's face from her neck. He groaned at the loss of contact but when she kissed him gently and said those three words he didn't care about anything else.

"I love you, Soul, so much, and for a long time." Maka laughed breathlessly.

Soul smiled and said "Then we have a long time to make up for, since it's been a long time for me too. If I wasn't such a coward, we would have been doing this years ago."

"Well, we're doing it now." Maka smirked and ground herself against Soul. He groaned and his eyes became very dark.

"Maka, tell me now if you want to stop. If we go any further I don't think I'll be able to stop and I wanna do this right." Soul was praying to Death that she wouldn't stop. Finally having her and touching her was like a drop of water after years in the desert. He wanted to devour her but at the same time show her how much she meant to him.

Maka kissed him again and ground her pelvis once more to his. They both gasped and she whispered "Don't you dare stop." Soul grinned evilly and started kissing her hungrily. His hands were everywhere, as were hers. They both knew this would be fast and rough. The sweet lovemaking would have to be later, they wanted each other too much to wait. Soul's hands went under her shirt along her back and Maka shivered with the feelings that simple touch was having on her. Soul unlatched her bra and his hands moved to the front of her chest. Soul never cared that his meister never grew a chest. It was all about the soul, he always said and meant it. Her little puffy nipples were just as fun away. He flicked and pinched them, then did it again after Maka moaned loudly into his mouth. She was having a hard time breathing with Soul's hands on her so she stretched her neck so she could get some much needed air and Soul could kiss down her neck to her collar bone. She grew impatient and grabbed the ends of her shirt and ripped it off, wanting to feel his mouth everywhere.

Soul didn't need Maka to tell him, it was like he could read her mind. The minute her shirt was off he sucked a nipple into his mouth. Maka whispered "fuck" and that made Soul think he was going to come onto his jeans like a teenager. Hearing Maka swear and finding out she had such a cool side was almost too much to handle. That and she would not stop moving her gorgeous hips against him. If she continued that, this was definitely going to be embarrassingly short. Soul couldn't find it in him to stop though, so instead he traced one of his hands down her bare stomach and popped open the button of her jeans and slid inside. They both moaned again when Soul's fingers found the holy land. "You're so wet, Maka, jeez." Soul gasped thinking how amazing she was going to feel on his shaft. He kissed his way up her neck and sucked on the spot right under her ear. Maka breathed out a "Soul" and her nails dug into his shoulder. He groaned at both the sound of his name coming from her lips and the pleasure from the bit of pain. His fingers played with her lips and rolled her clit back and forth. Maka thought she was going to explode soon if he kept up licking that spot on her ear and rubbing her. He moved back to her mouth and when his tongue met hers, his middle finger went inside her. Maka cried out and started moving her hips even faster as his thumb kept rolling her clit and his tongue and finger kept that maddening rhythm. Maka ground herself harder on his hand and she felt herself tightening and heading towards the cliff. He was going faster and she was shamelessly riding his hand trying to reach her peak, but she needed more. "Soul…please..please!" She breathed out, not knowing what she was asking for but knowing she was so incredibly close. Soul broke away from kissing her, while still moving his fingers inside her, and watched her face. She was so beautiful Soul thought. He could watch her all day. He couldn't wait to be inside of her, and having her beg for him. He groaned in pleasure and knew exactly what his meister needed. As his hand moved even faster he kissed up her neck and as his thumb pressed down on Maka's clit, his sharp teeth bit at that spot right below her ear, shattering her into a million pieces. Maka was pretty sure she screamed Soul's name as she came and he kept moving his hand prolonging her orgasm.

Once her breathing had calmed down and Soul kissed her softly, she realized that Soul was still entirely clothed.

"That's not fair, Soul. I'm half naked and you still have everything on!" She pouted.

Soul chuckled and stared taking his clothes off. Maka got up and slid out of her pants and panties while Soul got rid of his shirt, pants and boxers. When Soul saw Maka standing naked before him, he stood up and lifted her so she wrapped her legs around his waist. He planned on taking her to the bedroom but feeling her wet core _exactly_ where he needed and wanted her, made any sort of plans fly out the window. Instead he pushed her against the wall and started kissing her again while he thrusted against her. His gasped and her groans were all that you could hear in the apartment. When Soul couldn't take it anymore he looked one last time into Maka's eyes and silently asked her if she was sure. She nodded and he entered in her in one thrust.

"Fuuuuuuck!" He groaned out as he finally had the feeling of her sweet heat all around his shaft. He would later realize he never broke a barrier and would ask Maka who the hell she was with so he could go kill him. But for now, with her breathlessly begging for him to move he starting a slow rhythm rolling his hips and hitting areas inside of her she never knew were so sensitive. She clawed at his back with every movement and whispered "Soul" with every upward thrust. Really, how much more could a man take. Soul started going faster and faster and Maka started meeting his thrust for thrust. It wasn't long before they reached their peaks at the same time and yelled each other's names.

They eventually made it to the bedroom, but it was a long time before they did anything but explore each other. It wasn't until the sun started rising that Maka curled up next to Soul, sweaty but exhausted in the most pleasurable way. Souls wove his arms around his new girlfriend and love of his life and whispered to her sleeping face "I love you Maka Albarn and I will always love you. That's a promise that I'll never have to worry about breaking." Soul and Maka drifted off with smiles on their faces, happy to finally have each other and to start their new life together.

**A/N: Ending is a little cheesy and yea that was my first lemon. Hope it was alright. I've been obsessed with "Ghost Town" by Shiny Toy Guns and I felt like it was such a perfect song for Soul Eater. I love confident Maka! Soul might have been a bit OOC but I liked how this came out. I did this instead of homework so I hope I get some reviews! **


End file.
